Two Tails
by K-Y-L-EH-E
Summary: PWP quite short. Sasuke and an angry Naruto. Warnings inside.


Hello again!

Another story!

I realize that these are mostly one-shots, but one-shots are a breath of fresh air for me. While on Wattpad, I always felt inclined to write chapter after chapter, and I honestly just got bored with the stories.

So on that note, I bring you another one-shot! This one's pretty short though. Sorry!

Warnings: Homosexuality, anal, Jinchuuriki kink, mild swearing, PWP, dry penetration.

Please enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E

"You've grown since I left, Naruto. You've become so strong." I stared down my little fox, watching the orange aura around him form a second tail. "You've also become much more beautiful."

"Shut up!" He growled low in the back of his throat. "How dare you talk to me like you didn't abandon your village! Like you didn't abandon me! I trusted you, bastard!"

I could feel the pure rage emanating from his lithe form, and I smirked. "Why are you so angry, Naruto? I'm here now."

"I needed you, Sasuke! I looked for you for years, wanting nothing more than for you to come back, but you never did...!" He surged forward, giving an angry cry as he did so. I side stepped, slamming my fist into his back. I formed hand seals and my chakra held him to the ground. That's something I would have to thank Oorochimaru for teaching me when I saw him in Hell.

He growled and thrashed wildly, baring his teeth dangerously at me. "So gorgeous like this. I love it when Kyuubi starts to take you over. I love seeing that wild look in your eyes." I kneeled behind him, wrapping my hand around his neck and jerking his head back. "Makes me want to fuck you."

His eyes widened. "What did you say to me? You think you can dominate me?!" This was clearly more Kyuubi than Naruto. I stroked his head with my free hand.

"Of course I can. No matter how strong you get, little Naruto, I will always be stronger." I released my hold on his throat, bringing my hand down to unzip his jacket. His new attire, although still orange, was much better than what he used to wear. It showed off his lean muscles very nicely. "How much did you train since I left? Your body is just as beautiful as your face."

I didn't get an answer, only an irritated glare. I slipped the jacket off, through my chakra, and threw it off to the side. I ripped the orange undershirt off, uncaring if I ruined his clothes. "You'll love this, Na-ru-to." I dragged his name out slightly, deepening my voice. He visibly shuddered. I wasn't sure if it were Naruto or Kyuubi, but I didn't mind dominating them both. I knew Naruto wanted me. The way he looked at me before I left was of nothing but lust. I almost had him once, but Sakura had to ruin the whole damn thing.

"Are you ready, Naruto? I'm going to take you today. Finally claim what's mine." His glare was softening, but the chakra from Kyuubi remained. Kyuubi wanted to see how this was going to play out.

I yanked the blonde's pants down and off, throwing them to the side. I smirked wide. "Naughty boy. No underwear?" He blushed, hiding his face slightly from my view. I chuckled huskily, running my hands down his back and over his firm ass.

"You won't need any preparation. Kyuubi will make sure you're just fine." I unzipped my pants, pulling my boxers down just enough to let my erection free. Dirty talk always got me going. Keeping my clothes on was another way to show my dominance over the naked blonde.

I rubbed the tip of my cock against his hole slightly, watching in slight fascination as he shivered, lips parting to show beautiful white canines, extended and sharp. He took in a ragged breath, raising his hips slightly. So he wouldn't pass up this opportunity either.

I grinned, just short of maniacally, as I thrust home. He screamed, nails digging into the earth below. I wasted no time starting a rhythm, pounding into him ruthlessly. I ignored his cries and whimpers, focusing on only my pleasure.

I came do a complete stop when his cries changed from pain and suffering to pleasure and longing. "What's this? Is little Naruto enjoying my hard cock in his tight little ass?" He pushed back, growling. "What's wrong? Angry that I stopped just as it got good?"

He growled again, clenching around me. I narrowed my eyes. How daring. I pulled out, plunging back in. I watched him howl in pleasure, throwing his head back. What a sight he made, eyes closed, mouth open, and hair sticking to his forehead. His whiskers were far more prominent than usual, canines making me wonder what it would feel like to have them bite into me. He would never be more beautiful.

I thrust sharply, releasing into his willing hole. He came as well, all over the ground below, squeezing me and milking me dry. I pulled out, adjusting myself and my clothes. "I'm not leaving again, Naruto. I'm home for good."

The orange aura faded from the exhausted Naruto, and he slumped completely against the ground. I released my binds and pulled him into my arms. He was already asleep. Typical.


End file.
